Life After Death
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Sequel to Mystical Lake. Bella arrives in heaven hoping to be greeted by Edward but when she finds out that he is a devil and they can't be together. She will break rules to be with him and she'll pay a price for dating a devil. BellaXEdward. AU.


**A/n: I do not own Twilight. **

**Sorry about the long wait for the revised sequel but here is the first chapter. Tell me what you think. **

**Love, **

**Halo.**

* * *

My eyes are burning from the blinding white light, this has to be the light you see when you reach Heaven's gates, I thought. There is no turning back now because my life as a human is over but my life as an angel is just beginning. I reach the golden gates everyone has imagined in their mind or seen in the movies. This is it, I thought. My life is about to get so much better.

"Welcome Isabella Marie Swan" a voice boomed over my head but no one is insight. The gates open and I walk inside heaven for the first time and as the gate closes behind me so does my past.

"Hi, I'm Alice and I've been selected to show you around heaven" this perky black haired girl said as she practically bounced at me. She seems familiar like I knew her in a past life but I know that isn't possible because I never knew an Alice this perky before.

"Hi, I'm-"I began to say but was interrupted.

"Bella, I know who you are" Alice said. I want to ask her so many questions like number one, how on Earth do you know my name? But I'm scared so I keep my lips sealed. "I know you're name because I've waiting for this moment for like forever to meet you and tell you all about this magical place called heaven." Alice said as if reading my mind.

"Okay so one thing you need to know is that as an angel you have the ability to read minds" she said then she started to walk away so I ran after her to catch up with-I want to know more.

"So do we sleep?" I asked curious as we walked around houses, this wasn't the heaven I was excepting it to be.

"Yes, but most angels don't because that's when devils come out and pull their wicked pranks" Alice said as we pressed on through heaven.

"I thought devils and angels never crossed paths?" I said confused because that's what they taught in school and church.

"Oh we do because sometimes devils need to be disciplined a little more before they can become an angel" Alice said not once stopping to check on me, I can easily just sneak off. "Don't think about it".

"So when do we interact with devils?" I asked seriously because I want to prepared when I meet one.

"Every single day at school" Alice said.

I halted to a stop, "School? I thought I was done with that once I died and came here".

"Nope we go to school but the best part is instead of being stuck in the same clothes you died in, we now have a mall so you can shop"

"How does shopping have anything to do with school?" I asked as I began to walk again.

"Everything because fashion is very important and well school is-um school" Alice said and then I realized that she is a fashion queen. I can't believe I didn't see it before, she is wearing designer jeans, a blue tank top from Ralph Lauren, and black Marc Jacobs flats. I guess I was just distracted from her spiky black hair before to notice what she was wearing.

"Oh don't worry once I get my hands on you, you'll be looking as hot as ever" Alice said smirking.

"So when I cross a devil what do I do exactly?" I asked.

"You can either ignore them and pretend they aren't there which is always good because they hate that then they'll do something stupid and you have the right to punish them" Alice said proudly, "It's always fun to punish a devil."

_Edward._ I wonder what happened to him?

"Who's Edward?" Alice asked reading into my thoughts.

"Stop reading my mind" I said ignoring her question.

"Well it's easy because you're an open book that anyone can read," Alice said. If everyone can read my thoughts than I can never have my thoughts to myself so it doesn't matter if I keep them in my head because they'll be read like I said them out loud. "You need to just find a way to block your thoughts. What I do is I picture this shield around me keeping my thoughts to myself and it works".

"I'll try it" I said because I have nothing else really.

"Okay just tell me when you think of something"

I nodded then I pictured an invisible shield around me keeping my thoughts to myself. Here goes nothing, I thought in my mind.

"Okay I'm ready" I said to Alice and she nodded her head ready to read.

Heaven is nothing like I thought it would be. "Anything?" I asked.

"Nope nothing. Good job most angels take a long time to figure out how to block their thoughts" Alice said and this made me smile because I was always clumsy on Earth but here it seems like I fit in, like I _belong_ here.

Suddenly we reached a waterfall it seems so out of place but at the same time it seems like all heaven should be filled with is waterfalls not with malls or schools.

"Well this is my stop now you're just going to follow the path and you'll see a house that will be we're you're staying" Alice said then she turned to leave.

"Wait," I shouted which wasn't necessary because she is right next to me. "Where are my wings? Aren't angels supposed to have wings?"

"Right just poke your left armpit with your right pointer finger" Alice said and I did what I was told but no wings appeared. Alice chuckled, "Sorry I had to, but seriously you don't get them until you're ready for them." I smiled-thanked and then she left.

I walked down to the path and a house seemed to appear out of nowhere. I see two familiar faces through the window.

"Mom, dad, I've missed you so much" I said as I run up to the house and open the door.

"Home sweet home" dad said as he pulled me into a hug.

Home sweet home, I thought but tomorrow will be something new that I've never done before. I'm going to school in heaven, who knew?

* * *

Reviews would be wonderful(:


End file.
